


The SuperSanta Clause

by Ragbecca



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Modification, Bodyswap, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Inspired By The Santa Clause (Movies), This Is To Get Out Of A Writersblock, Until Christmas, Weekly Updates, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragbecca/pseuds/Ragbecca
Summary: While laughter-filled houses on Christmas Eve, but she, Superheroine by the job, had to make sure, that especially on this day people were well and protected. But her reason for being outside at this time of night could also be because of the tension at the party at her home. Luckily for her National City was quiet.That night, while most families were inside having fun, her whole world was turned upside down. By only one thing: The Santa Clause.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lex Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lillian Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> You are probably thinking: Christmas after Christmas? It's only the title, the Christmas parts will be later this year. First other things!

At about a thousand feet she slowly closed her eyes and inhaled. Peace was out here, away from toxic places like her home, away from all the stares and questions. She quietly opened her eyes and stared at the moon, this was the place that made her feel closer to home. The place where she was able to watch the stars, knowing her mother, the only real family she had left, was alive and well.

In the last couple of months, the universe had changed, literally, everything had changed. Changes that had affected her quite much, especially the betrayal of her friend, Lena. Months later their relationship still wasn't fully repaired. But it was slowly getting there, it was slowly blossoming into the friendship she once held extremely dear.

As she lowered her altitude a little, to watch National City beneath her feet lit up like a giant Christmas Tree. She chuckled a little, but it was far from filled with joy. It was clear as crystal to her that this day, Christmas Eve of all days, was a disaster. It had all started with her sister asking questions that afternoon,

\--------------

_Flashback_

"Kara,"

She slowly looked up from trying to perfectly cut unions for dinner, with her head a little titled, confusion clear on her face, she questioned: "Yes?"

Alex, her sister, stood in front of her, her own cutting board pushed away from its original place, indicating that this was going to be a long talk, "Why didn't you invite your co-worker William?"

Kara frowned, she knew what her sister was going to say, but faked confusion, hoping it wouldn't come to that. "Why would I?"

"Because he clearly has something for you,"

Kara took a deep breath, she had hoped her sister wouldn't do this, but again, what felt like always, her sister defied her hopes. "I don't think he likes me,"

"He sends you flowers at least once a week," Alex looked around, a frown on her face as she didn't see the aforementioned flowers, "Where are they exactly?"

"I threw them away, as I have stated before I don't like him. But it's like he is too thick-headed to understand." She didn't normally cuss or throw around insults, but the last couple of months she had been getting quite irritated by William's behavior.

"Kara, it's not every day a man tries to win your heart. At least you could try to give him a chance, maybe he is like Mon-El, that turned out good in the end, didn't it?"

Kara grabbed the kitchen counter, trying not to crush it underneath her fingers, "I don't think Mon-El ended well, he had been a liar all along. Something I don't want, or need." Kara had done quite some thinking the weeks after Lena had stabbed her in the back. And the one thing that was for sure is that Lena was right, lying is terrible.

"Kara-"

As she put up her hands indicating this was done, she cut her sister off with a sharp: "No," With a deep intake of breath she continued: "No, Alex, I do not want this ruining my Christmas Eve, so please, stop." Alex wordlessly nodded and with that nothing was spoken about the William-thing until later that day.

\------------

_That evening_

The heavily decorated table, filled with food, was surrounded by her and her friends. They were all there, except Lena of course, since the woman wasn't really accepted by her friends anymore. Kara smiled a little as Kelly and Alex did something cute, as she would describe it, while J'onn and Eliza silently talked. She glanced at Nia and Querl flirting a little, this was the Christmas Eve she wanted, just with her family. 

Suddenly, something she really hadn't heard since she tuned out most sounds, there was a knock on the door. With a frown she stood up and walked to the door, not using her X-Ray vision to peek who it could be.

As she opened the door a frown appeared on her face, in front of her stood William, her co-worker. "William, what are you doing here?" Kara asked politely, but deep inside she was quite irritated.

"Your sister invited me but it was very last minute, so I had to buy something, that's why I'm a little late." Kara sharply turned around, looking at her sister who smiled at her and winked. Kara tried to calm down by taking deep breaths since she felt her anger rising. "I must thank her for this," William continued, "I really would love to spend Christmas Eve with you and your family." He tried to say it all charming. With that, her anger took the better of her.

She turned to her sister and said, her voice filled with steel: "You did this?"

Her sister nodded, "Yes, I didn't want you to third wheel." With that Kara just saw red, her sister shouldn't have done this without her permission.

Through gritted teeth, she said: "Get out."

"What?" Her sister asked, confused.

"Get out, all of you," Kara said threateningly, finally all her anger flowing out from the last couple of months of her friends and family pushing her to be with William.

"Kara, you're not serious, right?" Alex asked, "It's Christmas Eve,"

"Leave," Kara said through gritted teeth, they were really angering her more. When they didn't stand up Kara just did the only thing that was possible: She walked to her room, where she changed into her super-suit with her superspeed and just flew out of the window. Not wanting to deal with her family anymore.

\----------

And ever since that event she had been outside, patrolling the streets of National City while trying to cool down. She still couldn't understand her sister, she had made it clear she didn't want William. But still, they kept trying and trying. They all thought it would be better for her, but no. William was not the man she wanted, he was arrogant, something she truly despises. 

With a sigh Kara looked down again at the city, she shouldn't really think about everything anymore. She knew flying wasn't really helping, so she made her way to one of the suburbs of National City to just take a walk around the city. A walk, she hoped, would help calm herself down while she could look at all the families having fun.


	2. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's going well getting out of my writer's block. But more is needed at this moment.

If she ever had to guess, she would have guessed she was already walking for an hour, so that made it almost midnight. She was thoroughly enjoying the lightly snow-covered streets of the west-coast city, but most importantly, this 'little' walk was making her feel more relaxed than she had been in weeks. Which was mostly William's fault, due to him pushing for a date. Kara abruptly stopped walking and hastily shook her head, she couldn't think about that now.

When she was about to walk again, she heard a strange sound coming from nearby, it was nothing like the sounds she had heard the last hour. Then she heard it again, some walking on snow, but, there was no snow on the streets, only on the roofs. With that revelation, her head shot up looking at all the roofs around her.

Swiftly she spotted a man on a roof, wearing the well-known red suit of Santa Claus. ' _What is he doing there,_ ' Shot through her mind as fast as a bullet, ' _He shouldn't be on the roof,_ ' Slowly but surely the crinkle on her forehead appeared, "Sir!" She yelled.

The second she yelled that she knew she was making a mistake, the man was standing on a snowed-on roof, which wasn't stable. As she saw the man slowly losing his balance she tried to use her superpowers to fly towards the man and save him, but she couldn't leave the ground, it was like she had lost her powers.

As she stared at the man dropping down she quickly shook her head, trying to get out of the confusion of not having her powers, and ran towards the man, hoping to be fast enough to catch the man. As she saw the man near the ground she waited for the sickening sound of something breaking, but nothing ever came. Not even a thud was heard.

When she finally neared the red-mass in a pile of snow next to a house she saw that it was just that, a red-mass of clothes. Not a person to be seen, with a frown she questioned if an alien could do this, because clearly somebody had been standing on that roof. With a frown she picked up a part of the red-mass, it was indeed a Santa Claus costume.

' _Maybe it was some sort of artifact from another planet_ ' She guessed since she couldn't explain why the jacket had made the person disappear. As she looked at the jacket, moving a bit around to see if it was really an artifact from another world, she saw nothing special. She grabbed into one of the pockets and felt some sort of paper. Quickly she grabbed the paper, it was some sort of business card with only one thing on it: 'Santa Claus'

With a frown she moved the card a little bit around between her fingers, hoping to find extra text, but nothing could be found. As she slowly put the card back in its original place a thought popped into her head: ' _I should put it on, to test what happened to that man..._ '

After she thought about it for a little while, knowing it could be dangerous, she decided it was worth a try, especially since nobody would really wear a dangerous artifact just on a random day. So, she quickly slipped the jacket on, it was quite large around the belly but the height of the jacket was perfect.

With a shake of her head, not really understanding why the jacket fitted so well, she grabbed the next item in the snow, pants with suspenders. She groaned as she thought: ' _Couldn't I see that quicker, now I need to remove the jacket again._ ' She quickly removed the jacket and put the pants on, if that thing hadn't had suspenders it would have definitely fallen right down again since it was quite some sizes too big. She put the jacket on again and fastened the belt, which had too many holes to be a normal belt.

With a silent glance at the last objects in the snow, brown winter boots, she internally was debating if she needed to wear them. With a determined nod, she flopped down in the snow, ready to change her boots for those winter boots. To her surprise, as she put on the boots, she noticed they fitted perfectly like they had been made for her. Everything else had been too large or just good, but the boots were fitting like a personalized glove.

As she finished lacing the boots nothing happened. ' _That means I could have imagined it? No,_ ' She thought determined while standing up she decided it was real ' _I clearly saw a man on that roof, it could-_ ' her mind stopped thinking as she was shocked. She was hovering, which could be normal, but this time she was surrounded by a light, blocking her sight. She looked around, hoping to get a single hint of what was happening to her, why she was involuntarily hovering and surrounded by this light.

The light got lighter and lighter, forcing her to close her eyes since it was becoming too much. " _My legacy has ended,_ " Someone whispered, " _But your has just started._ "

"What has just started?" She half-yelled while she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to be blind.

" _You will find out Kara, you will find out,_ " The voice replied, " _They will explain it to you._ "

"Who are they? Who are you!"

" _You will know soon enough Kara, you just have to wait for a little,_ "

"Please!" She pleaded, "Explain to me!"

" _I can't, this is for you to find out. Make those children proud of you..._ " The voice started to fade a little, sounding much less clear than before.

"Please!" She pleaded again, "Stay! I have no idea what is happening," She felt like crying or something, this felt too much like the explosion of Krypton.

" _Goodbye Kara Zor-El, may you have all the joy in the world,_ " And with that Kara felt herself lose consciousness.


	3. One More Sleep

A splitting headache was all she could feel the moment she woke up. It didn't feel like a normal headache she got after a solar flare, no, it actually felt like more than a hundred semi-trucks had been dumped right on top of her face. While keeping her eyes closed, hoping the headache would magically vanish, a deep groan escaped her lips, ' _My hearing must be on the fritz,_ ' she thought to herself, ' _Otherwise, my groan wouldn't have been this deep,_ '

Still, almost completely in her slumber, she rolled to one of the sides of her bed, a content sigh escaped her lips, since her bed was way too comfortable. But she willed herself out of it the second she felt hit the edge. As she pushed her foot out from under the blankets, she felt the cold air hit it, but it didn't really bother her, being Supergirl and all.

She slowly put her foot on the ground, but immediately frowned a little. On the floor, there was what felt like a really soft, really expensive rug. ' _Wait a minute,"_ She thought sleepily _"I don't have a rug anywhere near my bed. Have I fallen asleep in somebody else's bed or something?_ ' With that thought she was wide-awake. Her eyes flew open in an instant as she looked around the room in a hurry. She couldn't say she knew where she was, but it was obviously in some sort of penthouse since she could see the National City skyline from the windows.

She hurriedly stood up and paced around the room, hoping to get even a single clue about what had happened. Her feet padded on the hardwood flooring, making soft noises. The north wall had a door, which she assumed would lead out of the room, and a built-in 97'' 4K television, which displayed a video of what she recognized as the view she would see if she looked out of her bedroom window back on Krypton. Kara turned her head, the memories were too painful, even though Argo still existed. Two other walls consisted of multiple landscape paintings, each majestic in its own way. The fourth had a walk-in closet and a mirror. She came to an abrupt stop.

Staring back at her wasn't Kara Zor-El or even Kara Danvers, no, it was a man. It had to be magic, right? Or was she dreaming? She slowly stalked towards the mirror, not wanting to believe this was real. But the reflection of that man, whoever he was, was copying her movements. When she stood close enough to see many details she knew this man had to be related to her in some way since she looked like a mix of her father and mother.

Was this some sort of Narnia-experience where Lucy wished she was Susan? Kara shook her head, she hadn't wished for anything like that, so it couldn't be. She was content with her life, even though it had ups and downs, especially the last couple of weeks.

The man was handsome, he had the same dirty-blonde hair she had, but way shorter. It was like a cut-out from a fashion magazine, but it was safe to say this man had been the model for the said magazine. With his sharp jawline, mesmerizing ocean-blue eyes, perfect nose, and even bow-shaped lips, he looked like he had been created by a more advanced Birthing Matrix.

"Who-" Kara started but immediately stopped. It hadn't been a dream, because no way in hell could her voice be that manly. So that could only mean one thing; the man in the mirror was her. She was that guy, but she couldn't really understand how, or why. Suddenly she froze in place, as there was a knock on the door.

In a split second, she made a decision; She would play along, act like nothing was wrong and she was this man, whatever his name was.

"Come in," She called out.

The door to what she had guessed would lead to the rest of the penthouse opened, revealing none other than her arch-nemesis: Lex Luthor.

"Hey," It was Lex Luthor, sounding way more sincere than he ever was "You never showed up, is everything okay?" Kara looked from Lex to the man in the mirror and nodded.

Slowly she found her voice "Yeah, I... yeah," Kara moved one of her hands and slowly rubbed the back of her neck, "I guess so,"

"You don't really sound okay," Lex stepped inside the room towards Kara, "You know you can come to me if anything is wrong, right?" Lex quickly glanced at the television, "Because lying won't really work, since you have that on." He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to the view of Krypton playing on the television.

Kara swallowed a little, she wasn't prepared for this.

"I," Kara sighed, "I'm just having a little tough time. But I'm getting there."

Lex slowly nodded, and if Kara had to guess what he was doing she would say that he was thinking about whether the answer had been honest.

"Okay, if you're sure?" Lex questioned, and when Kara finally nodded he continued, "Good, good, do you need any help with picking what clothes you want to wear because it's no shame when you don't really know what to do on a day like this."

Kara was about to rub her neck again when she stopped her hand mid-air, it seemed she had gotten a new nervous tick.

"I would like that, yes, thank you, Lex." She mumbled.

"If Mother heard you mumbling like that, she'd have an aneurysm, Kai," Lex sighed, exasperated, "She's put too much work into making you think and behave like a Luthor."

With that Kara or rather Kai if she had to guess, completely froze in place. One thought in mind: " _Luthor?_


End file.
